Manaphy Returns
by CrystalHeart720
Summary: May goes on a cruise and can't help but remember and miss Manaphy. But Manaphy comes back! The problem is: all the greedy people in this world... And the shipping? Contestshipping! May X Drew
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's my first Fanfic!!! It's about Manaphy!**

**Emily: MANAPHY!!!!!!**

**Fudgy Pie: -sigh- She always wants to watch that.**

**Me: Well, I speak for both me and Emily. We thought Manaphy shouldn't have to stay in the sea. Let's bring in May and Drew and talk to them!**

**May: Hi!**

**Drew: Are you contestshippers?**

**Me: You bet.**

**May and Drew: -Groan-**

**Me: Emily has a crush on Ash, so I can't do Pokeshipping. Although I wish I could write Pokeshi-**

**Emily: DON'T SAY IT!!!!!! ASH IS MINE!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU MISTY!!!!!!**

**Fudgy Pie: Here Emmie, have some extra fudgy pie.**

**Emily: Okay -takes a bite and faints- Sugar... Sugar...SUGAR!!!!!!**

**Me: How much sugar is in that???**

**Fudgy Pie: ...**

**May: No sugar is too much for me!!!!!!!! -Takes a bite and faints-**

**Drew: ... Uh... Okay...**

**Fudgy Pie: Yay!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: On with the story!!!!!!! NO!! Not near the breakable stuff!!**

**CRASH**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was 2 years since May had seen Manaphy. She wanted to see Manaphy again, but she doubted it would be anytime soon. Unfortunately, when she was invited to go on a cruise ship for 150 lucky and talented contest competitors, she hadn't even thought about Manaphy. May told Ash, Max, and Brock she would meet up with them in 2 months. They wished her good luck and told her goodbye, and she was off.

**On the cruise**…

May was on the Fifth Deck, and even though it was just above the water, it was deserted. May guessed it was simply because the other contestants were too busy watching the view at the top, and they were afraid of getting wet in their expensive clothes. May was thinking of Manaphy because she was so far away from land, where the ocean was deep. May had tears in her eyes, and it sure didn't make her feel any better when she heard that same annoying voice that always got her so angry. May was in no mood to be near him right now… She often wondered why she had a huge crush on him…

"Well, I didn't think you would be here. It was only for talented coordinators. They must have made a mistake. Oh well…"Said Drew, he always knew exactly how to get her mad. But this time was different, much, much different…

"Not now, Drew. I'm not in the mood right now." May said, she tried to hide the sorrow from her face, but it did no use.

"What's the matter May?" Drew said as he smirked. "Do you miss your friends because you're afraid you'll get into trouble?" Drew was hurting inside because he knew May probably missed Ash. But Drew had no trouble hiding his emotions, he did it every day.

May avoided looking at Drew "Drew, for once could you be nice? Can't you see I want to be left alone?" May asked him.

"Fine. But only if you tell me what's wrong." Said Drew. He hoped inside that May was sad because of something other than Ash.

May was afraid of telling Drew because she didn't want him to laugh at her. "Fine." She responded. "But only if you promise not to laugh." He simply nodded, May took this as his way of saying that he promised. He looked so casual as if he could care less, but she told him anyway. "I miss Manaphy. And before you say that I made this Pokemon up, well I didn't. Manaphy was a Pokemon that really existed, and if you don't believe me, you can call Ash, Max, or Brock, because they were there with me when we met Manaphy. You can also ask Jackie. He's the Pokemon Ranger that went with us."

"Well, I've never heard of that Pokemon. It was probably just a dream." Said Drew.

"It wasn't a dream! Manaphy- " May was cut off when she heard a loud "MANA!!!!!!!!!!!!" May knew that Pokemon was Manaphy. "Did you hear that Drew?!"

"Hear what?" he asked calmly.

"How could you not hear that!?" May yelled at him.

"You're just imagining things May" replied Drew.

May had tears in her eyes. "No I'm not." She whispered. She knew just how to prove it to Drew. She could tell Manaphy was close to the boat. It was a mother's instinct. She took off her bandanna and dropped it into the ocean. Manaphy had traveled far to get it before, she knew it would remember that. She knew Drew was confused. He knew May loved her bandanna, and it was the only one she had. But May knew it would be worth it to see Manaphy again.

**Deep below the sea**…

Manaphy saw another boat go by. It was used to them by now, although it would always call out to her, just in case she happened to be on that boat. Suddenly, it saw a piece of red cloth drop into the ocean above it. It knew whose bandanna that was. It could never forget her. It knew the bandanna belonged to May. It telepathically called to her. "MANA!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was so happy it was going to see May again! It hadn't forgotten about her.

**On the boat**…

Just as May started to cry, a small blue Pokemon jumped into her arms. "Manaphy! Love you!" it cried. "Manaphy!! I missed you so much!!" May cuddled the Pokemon. She just loved it so much! And she was so happy it still remembered how to talk!

"Did it just say it loved you?" asked Drew. His eyes were wide with amazement. Manaphy was real? It could talk? How did it know May? After all, it _was _a wild Pokemon. Was it?

"Yes it did." May giggled. She wiped away her tears and explained how she met Manaphy and how she knew Manaphy would recognize her bandanna.

Drew noticed that May's eyes weren't gray and dull, but now full of happiness, and looked just like sapphires. He loved how her eyes were. "Well, I guess I was wrong. You didn't imagine Manaphy. But it isn't my fault I didn't know. Manaphy is a Pokemon that very few people know about."

May noticed what Drew said and became worried. "Drew! Promise me you won't tell anyone about Manaphy! If anyone finds out... They'll try to steal Manaphy! And, and-"

"Chill May! I promise. I won't tell anyone!"

"Thank you Drew." Said May. "Mana?" asked Manaphy. May knew Manaphy wanted to know who Drew was. "Oh, Manaphy, this is Drew. We compete against each other in competitions. It's okay. You can trust him." May assured Manaphy. Manaphy knew perfectly well that it couldn't trust people it didn't know. After meeting Phantom the pirate, it learned this. But this was different. If May could trust him, it knew it could trust him too. In response, Manaphy jumped down and said hello to Drew. "Manaphy!" it said.

Drew bent down and stroked Manaphy's head. "Hello Manaphy." Drew smiled. "So, May, I'm guessing that Manaphy doesn't belong to anyone."

"Well, I was the one that Manaphy first saw after it hatched, so it kinda belongs to me, but technically, no. And I was so surprised when it first talked! I thought it was only Meowth." May told Drew. "Manaphy, tell Drew all the words you know!" She said to Manaphy. "Manaphy! Happy! May! Love you! Mama! Manaphy love you, May! Love you Mama! Manaphy happy!" Manaphy showed off its speaking skills proudly. "Oh, Manaphy, you're such a show off!" May beamed. She was so proud of her little Manaphy!

"So what are you going to do with Manaphy, May? You can't keep it here." Asked Drew.

"Oh, I-I don't know…" said May sadly. "I guess I'll have to find a way."

"There's no need for you to hurt that tiny head of yours, May. I know how you can keep Manaphy safe." Drew said as he smirked. He knew that he could make May angry now that she was feeling better.

"Mana! Mana-Mana-Mana! FEE!!!" Manaphy yelled at Drew, realizing that he insulted May. "That's right!" May yelled at Drew. "Manaphy just said that you should be nice to me and that it's mad at you for insulting me!"

Drew walked away and threw her a rose as he said he would be back with a bag for her to carry Manaphy back to her room.

May caught the rose and smelled it. Her anger disappeared. "Mana?" Manaphy asked, obviously confused. "Oh, we fight all the time, Manaphy. Don't worry about it. He tries to act cool all the time, so I guess the roses are his way of saying he's sorry, and I guess the roses are his way of saying sorry" Manaphy could tell there was something weird about how May acted around Drew, but it could tell it wasn't something bad. May spent the rest of her time talking to Manaphy as she held it.

**Drew and Fudgy Pie: We're sorry we broke your stuff.**

**Me: And?**

**Fudgy Pie: I'm sorry that my pie could kill people if they ate too much.**

**Drew: IT COULD KILL MAY!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Relax. It wasn't enough to kill her, but I think it's cute that you care about May so much.**

**May: Awwww!!! That's so sweet of you, Drew!**

**Drew: -sweat drops-**

**Me: Anything else you want to say??**

**May: Yeah! You should do something nice for KiTtEn LvR!**

**Drew: I'll pay you back for the stuff.**

**Fudgy Pie: I'll force Drew and May to kiss, and then give you the picture.**

**May and Drew: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: And what else?**

**Drew and Fudgy Pie: ... Uh...**

**Drew: What else is there?**

**Me: I don't know. I just wanted to see how much I could get.**

**-Fudgy Pie and Drew try to strangle the author-**

**Emily: DON'T HURT THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May: You'd better listen! She's had sugar!!!**

**Emily: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for your reviews! I'm having a good day today, so I'll try to make this chapter good.**

**May: Why are you having a good day?**

**Me: Well, you know how I told you about my crush, right…**

**May: Right…**

**Drew: Oh great, inspiration for contest shipping.**

**Me: Shut up, Drew!! So, anyway, He gave me the middle finger! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! And it happened… at the place…**

**Fudgy Pie: OOOOOhhhh! Not… the place!**

**Drew: What's up with "the place?"**

**Me: Okay. I'll say it once. But I hate it so much that I can't stand saying it. School.**

**Fudgy Pie: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! You said it!!!!! By the way, where's Emily?**

**Me: IDK she said something about calling her boyfriend. -Sigh- she always says they're her boyfriends, when they're not. Oh well. Wait… She's CALLING her crush… That means…**

**Me and Fudgy Pie: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer someone!**

**-Fudgy Pie and the author run away to find Emily because she's a crazy person-**

**May: Oookay… KiTtEn LvR doesn't own Pokemon, because she is not rich, even if she has a LOT of stuff.**

**Drew: Okay. The sooner we stop talking, the sooner this story is over with.**

**Chapter 2**

Drew came back soon with a bag for Manaphy. "Okay, Manaphy! I'll put you in here so we can take you to my room!" May said. "Mana Mana!" Manaphy said. It was excited to see May again. "Do you want to come too, Drew? I'm sure your Pokemon would love to play with Manaphy!"

"All right." Drew said. Inside he was really happy. He just wanted to spend time with May, because now he had a reason for not being rude: Manaphy.

They walked together to May's room, but first they had to go past all the people that were going to dinner. May was too excited to be hungry, and Drew was… well, Drew. They had no idea that someone saw Manaphy's head as it popped out to take a quick peek of the ship. That person was no other than Harley. (A/N: That's right. The gay guy lol… not that I have anything against gay people, after all, my cousin's gay…)

This is what Harley was thinking when he saw Manaphy. "Hmmmm… What could that have been that May had in her bag? It was alive, so it must have been a Pokemon… Oooooooohhhhhhh!!!!! It must be rare! And worth a lot of money!! He knew what he could do. He could steal it from May. He just followed her into her room… There she was! Oh! Perfect, he would soon be rich! But how to? There was that Phantom guy, but he was too creepy (A/N: Even creepier than you, Harley? Lol). He could always leave a note that said "If you want your precious Pokemon back you will give me 25 million dollars" Hmm, a little over the top, but a large amount is good… 10 million dollars…"

Meanwhile, Manaphy was having lots of fun with May and Drew's Pokemon. It finally found out why May acted so weird. They were in love! They were having a discussion about it. They were trying to get them together. (A/N: Except for big pokemon like Drew's Flygon, and the pokemon I probably forgot)

Manaphy: Why is May acting so weird?

Blaziken: May really likes Drew, but she won't admit it.

Roselia: And Drew likes her. He gives her roses, but is always afraid to tell her that it's for her. After all, with his rude behavior she's pretty much the only friend he has, and fan girls don't count. So he says the roses for her Beautifly.

Beautifly: And I would know if it was for me!

Skitty: How could we get them together? Oooohhh!! May has a ball of string!! –Goes to May-

Bulbasaur: Skitty has a VERY short attention span.

Masquerain: We've noticed.

Beautifly: I say we should let them just get together. There's nothing we can really do.

Eevee: I agree. Just like how Masquerain and Beautifly need to get together by themselves.

Beautifly and Masquerain: -blushes-

Beautifly: We are together… (A/N: Awww… Pokemon love… lol!)

**Back to May and Drew…**

"Manaphy looks like it's getting along with the other pokemon very well." May said.

"Except for Skitty. You know, it has a short attention span." Drew said.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to give it a Moon Stone to evolve into a Delcatty… but I don't have one…" May said with a sigh.

"I have a Moon Stone. I always had it, just incase." Drew offered.

"Oh would you?! Thanks!!" said May as she gave him a hug. Drew just blushed, and hid it as he bent down to get the moon stone and handed it to her.

"Oh, Skitty! Come here!" May said to her Skitty as she got out a ball of string to make it listen.

Skitty: Yeah, May?

"I want to give you this Moon Stone so that you'll evolve into a Delcatty. You'll be stronger!"

Skitty: Oooooohhhh!!!! Yeah!

"Okay, here you go." May said as she gave Skitty the Moon Stone.

Delcatty: Well, I certainly do seem stronger.

"All right. Let's see if the Moon Stone made Skit- I mean Delcatty any calmer." May said doubtfully as she threw a ball of string. Surprisingly, Delcatty didn't chase after it.

Delcatty: Yeah, that doesn't affect me anymore.

Roselia: It's a miracle!

Drew smirked at Roselia's comment. (A/N: In my story, only trainers that are close to a Pokemon can understand them. Although, Manaphy is an exception because it can speak English/Japanese)

"What are you smirking about?" May said angrily.

"Nothing, just that Roselia said that it was a miracle." Drew said.

"Well, it just takes after you with your smart comments. What a bad example you are." She said. Drew argued back. It was just a habit.

"Well, that explains why Skitty had a short attention span." Drew said.

"Hey, my Pokemon are just as good as yours!" she retorted. "Why am I even wasting my time with you?"

"Because you can't resist me. But then again, who can't? With how smart and good looking I am." Drew stated with a smirk.

"Well, you seem to like being around me. Do you like me or something?" May said.

"Well, I think that you like me." Drew said.

May was getting angry. Really angry. And when she was angry, she just blurted out things. "Yes I do!" May's eyes widened as she realized what she said and she ran out the door blushing.

"No, May. Wait!" Drew said, but it was too late. She already ran out the door. Drew ran after her with the Pokemon close behind. When he finally saw her, she was looking at the ocean. Waves always calmed her. (A/N: And no, May is not committing suicide) She was crying, looking at the waves.

"May, don't feel bad about liking me. And you know why? Because I like you too." Drew said, hoping she would believe him.

"No, you don't." She said. Drew's heart dropped. But he would find a way to get her to believe him. "Besides, there are so many fan girls that are perfect. They aren't clumsy, they have perfect curves, and they always have the latest designer outfit."

"Well if you look through my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl of them all. All those perfect girls that are skinny as a stick are all sluts. You're kind, and when everyone gets old and ugly, they will have no choice but to forget their looks, and the way they are, everyone will hate them." Drew hoped this would convince her.

"Anyone can say that. And I don't think you actually like me." She said, still unsure. May thought he just wanted her to stop crying. Why? She would not know. Until Drew leaned in and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that reveals truth and love. May knew that Drew loved her.

"Now will you believe me? And be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. (A/N: Say yes May, say yes!! Lol)

"Yes I believe you. And yes, I will be your girlfriend." May said. They leaned in and kissed once again, but were interrupted by a small applause… It was the Pokemon.

Roselia: I knew we could do something! Even though it was on accident…

Delcatty: They look so happy!

Beautifly: Now me and Masquairn can be together more often!

Masquerain: And I can be with Beautifly!

"Well, our Pokemon sure seem happy that we're together." May said smiling.

"I think they knew that we should be together even when we didn't" Said Drew, also smiling.

May's smile faded. "But where's Manaphy?" She said with tears in her eyes. May and Drew ran back to her room, but Manaphy was no where to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ohhh… I left a cliffhanger, didn't I?**

**Drew: Yes, you did. And people don't like cliffhangers. That is why you are a bad author, and why you should quit Fanfiction.**

**Me: You should be nicer, Drew!!!!! And cliffhangers are part of Fanfiction. Now shut up, before I have you in the hospital in this chapter!!**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Good boy. Today, we have Ash joining us. Why you ask? Because **_**Emily **_**brought him here.**

**Emily: Ash is my boyfriend, whether he likes it or not. –Kisses Ash- And you're tied up so you can't run away!**

**Fudgy Pie: Come on, Emmie. Let's go bother Fall Out Boy before Misty comes with her mallet…**

**May: Ash said that her mallet is painful!**

**Emily: No worries!!! I took her mallet!**

**-Meanwhile, Drew untied Ash-**

**Me: NOW RUN AND HIDE BEHIND MISTY!!!!!!!!**

**-Emily runs after Ash, Fudgy Pie runs after Emily, and it is only me, Drew and May here-**

**Me: Now I will lock you two in a closet UNTILL YOU CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May: I am scared…**

**Drew: I am freaked out…**

**Me: Sorry, I had caffeine… BUT I MEANT ABOUT EACH OTHER!!**

**-Locks May and Drew in a closet-**

**Me: Great! Now I have to do my own disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon. There. It's very simple. NOW HERE'S MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously: May's smile faded. "But where's Manaphy?" She said with tears in her eyes. May and Drew ran back to her room, but Manaphy was no where to be found._

May cried into Drew's shoulder. "Where could it be?" she said.

"I don't know" Drew responded. But I'm sure Manaphy's fine wherever it is. It's been in the ocean alone for a couple of years. And whoever has it is sure to want money, and I don't know if you know this, but I'm rich. And any amount of money they ask for Manaphy, I'll give it to them." He said.

"Thank you Drew," May said. She felt better now. Drew just had that effect on her.

"And besides, if they don't I'll just have a herd of fan girls pummel them." He said. May smiled. Together they walked back to May's room and found a note. It said:

_May, if you want your precious Manaphy back, you will take me to the Sea Crown. Bring whoever you want. And you are not to contact or tell the authorities about this. Manaphy seems to only listen to you. Tell it to let me follow it to the Sea Crown. I'll be waiting in the Meeting room on the third deck at 2:00 tomorrow. Come late, and Manaphy will be in need of a Pokemon center that's far away on land. And don't forget. There are two types of people in this world. Those who are following orders, and those who are giving them!! And I am the one giving them. Do those lines sound similar to my previous ones? I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who I am._

"Phantom… Phantom has Manaphy…" (A/N: Ha Ha!!! I bet you thought it was Harley! But you were WRONG!!! Sorry… caffeine again…) May said with tears it her eyes. Crying for the third time today. But sadness soon changed to anger. "That asshole!! I'll get him! I'll kill him!!! I'll- " But was cut short with Drew's hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! If you do anything to him, he'll probably hurt Manaphy! You have to listen to what he says." Drew whispered.

"Unfortunately, you're right. But will you come with me?" She asked. Drew smirked.

"Do you think I'm going to let you stay alone with a psycho who wears belts on a beard that should have been cut off years ago? No. I'm definitely coming with you." Drew told her. May's spirits lifted.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight? I'll sleep on the couch." May asked.

"No need for that. I have a room with two beds. Just pack up your stuff and come to room 412." He told her. (A/N: I just picked a random number)

"Thank you!" May said, hugging Drew. "And… Drew?"

"Yes, May?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Drew said, smiling. They left to pack after they returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

**Meanwhile with the gay guy- I mean Harley…**

Manaphy's gone?! How can it be gone?! _I _was supposed to find it. Fine. I'll just hide on this Phantom guy's ship and steal Manaphy. Then I'll sell it to- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP (A/N: That was a beep put in by me, the author. If Harley keeps thinking/saying his plans, that will ruin the story. Now that he's done talking, I'll resume to the story!)

Ha ha! This is the best plan EVER!!!

**With May and Drew at 1:59 (at the meeting room)**

"Ah, May, so nice of you to come." Phantom said. May was glad that he never got another Chatot, because it was just so damn annoying!!

"Well it's not for me! Now where's Manaphy!?" May yelled. Drew squeezed her hand to try to get her to calm down, and she did.

"Manaphy is fine, my dear. And who might this be? I'm surprised that you didn't bring that other boy you were so fond of." Phantom said.

"This is Drew. He already knows about how you tried to steal Manaphy before. And I'm not fond of Ash! He's just my friend." Said May angrily.

"Well, come on then. We need to get Manaphy to its 'mommy'" Phantom said. May and Drew followed Phantom into a room that said "Do Not Enter" He pressed a button and the wall slid down, revealing a boat. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. They entered it, and the wall slid back, but no one noticed someone slip in behind them.

"Manaphy!" May yelled when she saw it. Manaphy was locked in an aquarium-like cage. May ran over to Manaphy and it said "Happy! Happy!" "Oh, I'm happy to see you too, Manaphy!" But when May remembered what she had to tell May, her smile faded. "Happy?" Manaphy asked. "I am to see you. But Phantom says that you have to take him to the Sea Crown, or he'll hurt you. So I want you to lead us there." Manaphy understood what it had to do, and it nodded.

"You'll be fine Manaphy. We wouldn't let him hurt you." Drew said, walking up to where Manaphy was.

"Manaphy will lead us to the Sea Crown until sunset. It was given lunch already. Every day, it will be woken up by 10:00, given breakfast, swim until 1:30, then it will be given lunch, continue until 6:00 when it will get dinner. After that it can rest. The schedule will apply to you two also. Breakfast at 10:00, lunch at 1:30, and dinner at 6:00. Do you understand?" Phantom said. May and Drew nodded. "Good. Press that button to take out Manaphy." He continued, pointing at o button on the wall. "I'll expect Manaphy out in 10 minutes. Oh, and before I forget, Manaphy is not to call any Pokemon to help it." Phantom left them to talk.

"We have to think of something to do." May said to Drew. "Any ideas?"

"Well, you could capture it and run, but you don't want to do that because it needs to roam the sea to be free or something?" Drew said.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't see why I can't capture it…" May said happily. "But then Phantom would know that I did something, and he probably put some type of tracker on it…"

"Yeah, but being able to be returned could be useful, so just don't run" Drew said.

"You're right! Okay, Manaphy, I promise I won't keep you in this for more than a second, but in an emergency, we might need it." May told Manaphy. It nodded, and May pressed the button on the wall. "Okay, Manaphy. I'll put you in a luxury ball so you're comfortable when you are in it." May put Manaphy in the luxury ball and let it out immediately.

"Let's go May. Before Phantom comes back." Drew told her.

"Okay, Drew. I'm sorry about this Manaphy, but before we go to sleep we'll think of a plan, but for now, you have to for today." May told Manaphy. They walked outside of the boat, and released Manaphy into the ocean, and it started to go towards where the Sea Crown is. Then, out of no where, an underwater container thingy (A/N: Like the one in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) came… and it took Manaphy!

"Manaphy!" May yelled. She then noticed that the person who had Manaphy had a woman's Cacturne costume on, and had purple hair.

"_Harley_" said May and Drew with hatred. May ran to where Phantom was. He was too busy laughing, and celebrating that he got Manaphy to notice that it wasn't there anymore.

"Would you shut your mouth and pay attention to what's happening, you fat ugly pirate!! Manaphy was just stolen! _Do _something!" May yelled at him. Why doesn't May or Drew take out their pokemon, you ask? Because any attacks they fired could hit Manaphy, and the delicate little thing could get hurt!

"I need people out and looking! Someone just stole Manaphy! Don't let them get away, capture them and bring them to me!!" Phantom shouted into a walkie-talkie like device, ignoring May's comment.

"Yes, sir!" A voice said back to him. May went back up with Drew to watch what happened. A device came out of a submarine, and it stopped Harley. Harley and Manaphy were then transported to Phantom. May and Drew went to where they were. "Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana!!!!!!" Manaphy cried, but it immediately stopped crying when it saw May. "Manaphy!!" It yelled.

"Hand over the Pokemon or else!" A guard told him, but Harley refused.

"If you give me 10 million dollars, then I'll give it back." Said Harley with a grin.

"How about, you give it to us, and we let you live." Phantom said. Harley immediately got scared when all the guards surrounded him.

"Okay, take it! BUT I'LL BE BACK!!!!" Harley screamed, letting go of Manaphy. Manaphy immediately jumped into May's arms. Harley started running as soon as he dropped Manaphy. He left, bringing the underwater device thingy with him. He still had plans…

**Me: Dun, dun, DUNNNNNN!!!!!!**

**May: Now its review time!**

**Me: Hey, if you guys want to add me on Myspace, its and if you want to just talk, or tell me about the story… or ANYTHING you can just email me at now May, go back in the closet!! –shoves May in the closet-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay, for some reason I forgot to put in my Myspace and all, so check out Chapter 3, I fixed it (hopefully). Anyway...Well, it's quiet in here… Yup. Just me… I think I'm gonna regret saying this, but I kinda miss everybody.**

**Emily: WELL YOU PROMISED ME FALL OUT BOY AND I SHOULD GET THE TICKET!!!!**

**Fudgy Pie: Well they said to ME that if I get you away from them they'd give ME the ticket!!**

**-closet door falls down, and Drew landed on top of May, and accidentally kiss (I'm soooo evil)-**

**May: GET OFF!!!!**

**-FLASH (and a click)-**

**Fudgy Pie: I got the picture!!**

**Me: Thanks… -hears May and Drew screaming at each other and Emily and Fudgy Pie fighting- SHUT UP!!!!! I definitely regret saying I missed you guys!!**

**Me: I will now bring in Gabby, my new friend to do my disclaimer while I murder people.**

**Gabby: Pokemon is owned by some really cool anime peoples, not KiTtEn LvR, or anyone else on Fanfiction. –hears screams- I'm gonna go now…**

**--------------------------------Chapter 4--------------------------------**

_**May's POV**_

I've been thinking. I really need to find a plan to save Manaphy. Although it has been nice being with Drew these past few days, I'd rather it be somewhere else… like on a tropical island… or a new region… Okay, getting off topic here. But ever since Harley's been here, I can't help but think he could be a distraction or something… without him actually KNOWING. I've been teaching Manaphy new words as we think of plans together! With Drew there too, of course. He's always been good with thoughts… I wonder what he's dreaming of right now… He looks so peaceful… And cute…

_**Drew's dream**_

May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, Pikachu! (LOL gotta love the random dreams)

_**May's POV**_

Maybe I can imagine a light bulb above my head… and I'll have an Idea!!! Nope, not working. Hmmm… Harley… can he help us… and Manaphy… wait. That's it! Manaphy escapes enemies by using Heart Swap! It will switch Phantom and Harley, and then in the confusion, Me, Drew, and Manaphy can escape! I have to tell Drew! Wait… he looks so cute… maybe just a few more minutes.

_**Normal POV**_

What May didn't know was that she actually said her plan out loud… and told Phantom!! No not really, only Drew heard because he woke up from his random dream. (LOL) "Yeah, but I thought we discussed a similar plan. What do we do afterwards? And what about his guards?" Drew said as he yawned.

"Well, I thought of that too. We'll send out our pokemon to keep everyone else busy. And while that happens, Manaphy can call a lot of other Pokemon to join us, and maybe we could steal the ship or ride a Wailord home. Or maybe your Flygon! We could ride it home." May said thoughtfully.

"Definitely the Wailord. Flygon would get tired after a while, and we can just switch to another one later, after the one we're on gets tired. And about the ship, that would be way too much work, and I don't think either of us would know how to sail it." Drew said.

"Okay! So we have our plan. Now we only have to wait for Harley to come back. So Manaphy will have to take Phantom off course for a while so we don't get there before Harley comes back." May said to both Manaphy and Drew because Manaphy just woke up. May walked over to Drew's bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Drew you need to brush your teeth! Your breath stinks!!"

"Kay." Drew said. Then he purposely breathed on her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Go brush your teeth NOW!' May demanded.

Drew got up to go brush his teeth and get a shower, of course not before he gave May a peck on the lips.

Manaphy soon had to go to "lead" Phantom to the Sea Temple. It went to the West, instead of East today. Nothing much happened during the rest of the day. The only important thing that happened was the fact that the cruise should have ended that day. So what would happen when May and Drew gets are supposed to be **Me: Okay, for some reason I forgot to put in my Myspace and all, so check out Chapter 3, I fixed it (hopefully). Anyway...Well, it's quiet in here… Yup. Just me… I think I'm gonna regret saying this, but I kinda miss everybody.**

**Emily: WELL YOU PROMISED ME FALL OUT BOY AND I SHOULD GET THE TICKET!!!!**

**Fudgy Pie: Well they said to ME that if I get you away from them they'd give ME the ticket!!**

**-closet door falls down, and Drew landed on top of May, and accidentally kiss (I'm soooo evil)-**

**May: GET OFF!!!!**

**-FLASH (and a click)-**

**Fudgy Pie: I got the picture!!**

**Me: Thanks… -hears May and Drew screaming at each other and Emily and Fudgy Pie fighting- SHUT UP!!!!! I definitely regret saying I missed you guys!!**

**Me: I will now bring in Gabby, my new friend to do my disclaimer while I murder people.**

**Gabby: Pokemon is owned by some really cool anime peoples, not KiTtEn LvR, or anyone else on Fanfiction. –hears screams- I'm gonna go now…**

**--------------------------------Chapter 4--------------------------------**

_**May's POV**_

I've been thinking. I really need to find a plan to save Manaphy. Although it has been nice being with Drew these past few days, I'd rather it be somewhere else… like on a tropical island… or a new region… Okay, getting off topic here. But ever since Harley's been here, I can't help but think he could be a distraction or something… without him actually KNOWING. I've been teaching Manaphy new words as we think of plans together! With Drew there too, of course. He's always been good with thoughts… I wonder what he's dreaming of right now… He looks so peaceful… And cute…

_**Drew's dream**_

May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, Pikachu! (LOL gotta love the random dreams)

_**May's POV**_

Maybe I can imagine a light bulb above my head… and I'll have an Idea!!! Nope, not working. Hmmm… Harley… can he help us… and Manaphy… wait. That's it! Manaphy escapes enemies by using Heart Swap! It will switch Phantom and Harley, and then in the confusion, Me, Drew, and Manaphy can escape! I have to tell Drew! Wait… he looks so cute… maybe just a few more minutes.

_**Normal POV**_

What May didn't know was that she actually said her plan out loud… and told Phantom!! No not really, only Drew heard because he woke up from his random dream. (LOL) "Yeah, but I thought we discussed a similar plan. What do we do afterwards? And what about his guards?" Drew said as he yawned.

"Well, I thought of that too. We'll send out our pokemon to keep everyone else busy. And while that happens, Manaphy can call a lot of other Pokemon to join us, and maybe we could steal the ship or ride a Wailord home. Or maybe your Flygon! We could ride it home." May said thoughtfully.

"Definitely the Wailord. Flygon would get tired after a while, and we can just switch to another one later, after the one we're on gets tired. And about the ship, that would be way too much work, and I don't think either of us would know how to sail it." Drew said.

"Okay! So we have our plan. Now we only have to wait for Harley to come back. So Manaphy will have to take Phantom off course for a while so we don't get there before Harley comes back." May said to both Manaphy and Drew because Manaphy just woke up. May walked over to Drew's bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Drew you need to brush your teeth! Your breath stinks!!"

"Kay." Drew said. Then he purposely breathed on her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Go brush your teeth NOW!' May demanded.

Drew got up to go brush his teeth and get a shower, of course not before he gave May a peck on the lips.

Manaphy soon had to go to "lead" Phantom to the Sea Temple. It went to the West, instead of East today. Nothing much happened during the rest of the day. The only important thing that happened was the fact that the cruise should have ended that day. So what would happen when May and Drew gets back and May's friends don't find May?


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gabby: What's with her?**

**Emily: She's angry cuz I told her that in Zoey 101, Zoey gets a new boyfriend that's now part of the cast.**

**Gabby: Oh…**

**Fudgy Pie: Yay! I just but May and Drew's kiss on Fanfiction for EVERYONE to see!**

**If you actually look for it, you'll never find it. Sorry Contestshippers. But for now, lets pretend she did**

**Me: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fudgy Pie: God, I can take it down…**

**Emily: That's okay, I'll make it better. –Plays "Beer" by Phycostick-**

**Me: Don't take it down Fudgy Pie!!!!!!!!! Hey where's May and Drew?**

**Fudgy Pie: May is running away from the angry fan girls, and Drew is trying to help her.**

**Me and Gabby: Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!**

**Fudgy Pie: Here's the Disclaimer. KiTtEn LvR doesn't own Pokemon; otherwise there would be more couples because she's a romance freak.**

**Me: Yes, I am. Oh, and I'm gonna change my name soon. Its gonna be Crystalheart720. Plus, I finally figured out how to type in that special e in Pokémon!!!!! Yay!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

After many days of planning, May, Drew, and Manaphy were soon ready to start the plan. The only thing needed was now Harley.

"Where is Harley? Wow, I never thought I would actually want to see Harley…" May said.

"Mana, Manaphy Mana?" Translation: May, Do you want me to send some Pokemon to find out where he is?

"Hmmm… That would be a good idea actually. Yeah, but be careful Phantom doesn't see you." May told it.

So Manaphy finished eating, and jumped into the water to contact as many Pokemon as it could. Both water and flying types were looking now.

All of the sudden… **CRASH!!! **Drew ran to where May was, worried about if she was okay. When he found her, she was running up on deck to find out what happened. It was Manaphy! Manaphy had led Phantom strait into a bunch of rocks! Bells and sirens were going off, signaling that the ship was sinking.

"May, we have to jump! The boat is going to sink!" Drew yelled to May.

"But what about-"

"No buts! We need to jump, everyone else will be fine. Just jump!!" Drew took May's hand and they jumped off the boat. Just as everyone else arrived (There were a few backup boats and stuff), May, Drew, and Manaphy were pretty far off.

"Mana! Mana! Mana! FEE!" Translation: We did it! We did it! We did it! IN YOUR FACE PHANTOM!!!!

"Manaphy, what can we do now, we have no boat, and Phantom is still within sight." Drew said.

"Mana. Man mana, manaphy mana, manaphy mana mana! Mana mana fee, mana mana fee, mana!" Translation: Simple. We get a Lapras, ask it for a ride, then we have a nice ride back. It's not too big, not too small, it's perfect!

"Wow, that's a great idea, Manaphy!" May said proudly. "But why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Mana, mana manaphy." Translation: Well, I didn't get a chance to.

"Oh. Well, call the Lapras so we can get far away from the boat as possible."

"Manaphy mana mana. Fee mana man, manaphy. Manaphy mana fee mana. Manaphy manaphy." Translation: All taken care of. I found them on my way to the Sea Temple; they're just around the rocks. The second one should come in a minute. It was the one who caused the crash.

Then the Lapras came, and they were on their way. Manaphy was having a great time. It finally got to talk to all of the sea Pokémon that it couldn't talk to around Phantom. May wondered about what Phantom meant in the letter, and so did Drew… or else. What could happen to them? And what about Harley? But unfortunately, they didn't notice that small blinking light on Manaphy…


End file.
